User talk:Alaia Skyhawk
You have etiquette, keep up the good work with that. Unfortunately, we don't have the resources to test every single build posted, and thus 99% of our votes are based on intended math and logic. Most/many votes fail at that, but we're only human. If it makes you any happier, you only rate Universality according to the tagged areas (browse around the policies, to see those). No build works anywhere and that's a fact, and if the build is tagged for Jaya Bluffs then you rate Universality according to how well it can cope with unplanned events in that area. I can't run to Droknar's Forge with a Sanctum Cay runner ;P And now after the good news come the bad news: Lyssan made sensible points in saying that the farm just doesn'tt really seem worthwhile and could likely be done with a faster build. He wasn't saying that the build wouldn't work or function, just that it's unnecessary and not worthwhile. Long text, damn that. Getting comfy with PvX requires some time. Many trashvotes say pretty much just "derp derp derp" or "this is horrible" because PvX isn't a place of smart or polite persons, but autists and retards, like me. Stalk around on pages and learn the tricks, it'll crush your naivety and make you a horrible asshole like me. --'-Chaos-' 22:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Meh, I like to be thorough before I'll vote on my own stuff. I guess it's because I'm a perfectionist when it comes to submitting stuff. :Well whatever, it wasn't so much what he said that ticked me off, it was the way he said it. Also, while I'm not nitpicking, I don't consider that the Jaya Bluff farm isn't worthwhile since it's a valuable source of income for people who don't want to mess around with elite areas like UWSC, FoW, or Dungeon Runs. *shrugs* ::Psst, sign :P I've been there and done that, trashvotes on your first builds seem very offending, but no one here cares to word their votes so polite and diplomatic that it could possibly not offend anything. Carry on with farming your vain places (I do that too tho, I've never really annoyed myself with high-end PvE), but we shouldn't expect our builds to break through on PvX. Back in the days before the all-hail vetting update, you could've gotten away with getting into "other" until someone decent notices the build, but now with 3-3's counting as trashvotes that can't happen. "Good" is very high, and "Great" really is so damn great. --'-Chaos-' 22:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehehe, I only posted the build because of the "gap" for an elementalist feather farmer lol. I see far too many permasins etc in those sorts of sections XD If my build get's in on the low end of "good" I'll be more than happy. Heck, if it ended up below that it wouldn't be a biggie, it just annoys me the dude decided to take aim and throw the petrol bomb through my window as it were on nothing but the premise of it not being an "elite farm". :::lol, his loss. I'll just go roll in the 200k pure cash I made in a few hours of pushing Lvl 12 Sensali Tengu futher up the endangered species list this week XD Alaia Skyhawk 22:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::people are too elitist on this site :P but anyone can farm this if they tank out small packs of damage and do some pbaoe. ive done so far with a derv and monk ^^ most people on the site can figure out how to farm them easily, along with any experienced person. you can always move it to ur userspace too.--Relyk 23:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::We are. If it actually is worth the whole then I wouldn't mind having it in a category, but I don't know if it is, and I don't even have an ele to test that. I've reserved a char slot for an ele, but they're the most boring profession in the game. --'-Chaos-' 07:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ele? Boring? lol, you can't have tried too many decent builds on one then. A lot of ele solo builds, and builds for teams too, are fun to use. I'm biased towards the solo ones, but then I've solo farmed a LOT of places with my main character, an elementalist. Terra Tanks, which my feather build shares traits and function with, are particularly fun for soloing. Seeing all those little red zeros while you stand their laughing in the face of what's attacking you is always fun to watch. seeing all the little purple -1s is fun too when I use my terra tank to farm smites in UW using Ancestor's Visage. For me, the day elementalists become boring is the day I see a little demon come charging up out of hell wearing a wooly coat, hehehehe Alaia Skyhawk 14:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not really, I know what they're capable of. I've given up on finding interest in PvE, and in PvP it's pretty much just mashing damage on the right location. In PvE they can be decent tanks or they can try to damage through high mob armor. --'-Chaos-' 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC)